The Ultimate Fantasy
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "Tell me one good reason why I should do that for you." Charles asked, not facing the man. Still smirking (and at the telepath's back now- -Mm, nice ass), Erik just replied: "Because, it's my ultimate fantasy." He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. Charles/Erik, BJ fantasy, teleapthic sex, dirty talk.


He wasn't even going to turn around. He already _knew_ that smug look was on the other man's face. He just _knew_. Stirring his tea- -_what's it been, about four minutes now? It's probably quite 'stirred by this point'_- -Charles sighed as he brought the spoon out and clanked it against the kitchen counter.

He placed both hands on the edge of the counter and gritted his teeth. _'What?'_ he sent the other man with as much annoyance behind it he could. It was at the point where he couldn't even turn around if he wanted to. He pressed his growing erection up against the cabinet doors in attempt to hide it.

Erik- -who was indeed sitting at the kitchen table, smug look on his face, and coffee untouched for the last four minutes and probably going cold- -just smiled. _'Please?'_

Like Charles didn't know- -it wasn't as if the man hadn't been projecting his 'desire' to the telepath for the last- -what, five minutes now? Yeah, he _knew_.

He just wanted to _hear_ it.

Sean, who had a piece of disgustingly over buttered and jellied toast halfway to his mouth, froze, when he noticed the look on Erik's face and Charles' unturning back. He lowered his hand. "Why do I have the feeling that I shouldn't be here?"

Sending a calming yet _threatening_ suggestion of _'get out'_ to the redhead, Charles finally turned once Sean and his toast disappeared. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot Erik a disapproving look.

But Erik, well Erik just continued to smile proudly, and especially now that he noticed Charles' raging hard-on. _Mission accomplished_. He waggled his eyebrows up and down. "Is that a yes?"

Charles sighed again before turning back to his forgotten tea. _Bloody good-looking metalbender._ Who knew someone's thoughts could be so _vivid_ in detail? Damn him.

"Tell me one good reason _why_ I should do that for you."

Still smirking (and at the telepath's back now- -_Mm, nice ass_), Erik just replied: "Because, it's my ultimate fantasy." He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

Slowly, Charles turned back around (and he suspected that Erik had only brought his coffee cup up to his lips to hide his damned smile). He deadpanned. "Your ultimate fantasy?" he parroted back, unimpressed. "Since when?"

Bringing the cup back down- -_Ha! There was a smile behind it!_- -Erik just shrugged. "Since that first night you jumped in the water and connected our minds together." He took another sip.

Still, Charles looked deadpan at the man. "You were nearly killing yourself trying to stop a submarine, and THAT'S when you decided that would be the 'ultimate fantasy'?" A pause. "Really?"

"Well okay," Erik admitted, "maybe not THAT second." He smiled. "But shortly after."

Charles turned his back on the man again, resuming his extremely unnecessary stirring of his now cold tea. "And what do I get out of all this?" he asked, and next thing he knew, the spoon in his hand stopped on its own accord and he felt a hand glide down his side before it settled on his hip.

"I'll return the favor," Erik breathed against his neck. And Charles' eyes slid closed for a moment. He turned to face the taller man again, eyes locking with grey-green.

"Deal."

Erik smiled scandalously, always the victor.

"Not in here though."

"Why not?"

"Erik!"

…

The instant both men made it up to Charles' room, Erik found his back being pressed up against the closed door, and Charles sliding down to his knees.

"Wait," the metalbender said, eyes hot on the man below him, "not here- -I want to lay down for this."

"Too bad," Charles told him, unzipping the man's pants and tugging them down to his ankles. "We're doing this my way- -and I want you standing," he said as he reached for the half-hard cock that was before him. And Erik just smirked. He liked bossy Charles. "Ah-ah," Erik chided him, "in your head only." He tapped his temple to reiterate this as Charles stroked him to full arousal.

Rolling his eyes, the telepath just stroked harder. "At least wait until I get it in my mouth," he muttered.

"Oh god Charles," Erik rasped out, "that's so hot."

And then finally, _fucking finally_, Charles opened his mouth and took Erik's large member in it, sucking him down greedily. "Fuck," Erik bit out as his head thumped back against the wooden door. "Yes Charles," he moaned, looking back down at the brunet as his hand curled around Charles' head. "Please," he begged, "please do it."

Flashing his eyes up at the man above him, Charles hummed around the cock in his mouth before he sent the man: _'Hmm, Erik- -I love your cock in my mouth- -so big and juicy.'_ And Erik just groaned again, eyes locking with the man below him as his hips started to buck slightly- -hand still wrapped tightly in chestnut hair and pulling. "Yes Charles- -yes- -more."

_'Fuck my mouth Erik, please. I love your cock hitting the back of my throat. Oh yes, just like that.'_ Charles' head started moving faster- -back and forth, back and forth as it bobbed- -tasting every inch of Erik's marvelous cock.

"Oh _god_," Erik gasped, hand helping Charles' head move swiftly. He sagged against the door, thankful that it was wooden and not metal by some strange chance, for he was pretty sure he would've melted into it had that been the case.

_'You like when I talk dirty to you Erik?'_ He kept his eyes on the man above him. _'While I'm sucking your cock?'_ He started sucking even harder, hollowing his cheeks as he did. _'Such a filthy boy you are.'_ He closed his eyes and choked himself on the cock in his throat.

"Oh god Charles," Erik managed to strangle out, hand shaking now on the back of the telepath's head. "Fuck- -Charles- -yes." He knees started to go weak and he had a hard time standing up straight.

Saliva was streaming down Charles' chin as he found Erik's eyes again. He tipped his head back and slid his lips down, _down_, the length of Erik's cock before surging up and swallowing him whole again. _'Love your cock Erik- -so big- -so tasty. Could suck it all day.'_ He hummed again, sending waves of pleasure vibrating through the man's cock- -all the way to his balls.

Erik couldn't even make an intelligent sound if he tried, he just muffled out a moan of pleasure as his head once again smacked into the door. He glanced down lustfully at Charles, hips still moving in time with the telepath's sucks, and bit his lip. _'Charles- -I can't- -so close,'_ he sent him once words failed him.

_'Little bit longer dear,'_ Charles sent back, deepthroating the man he was tormenting with his mouth. _'I love the taste of your cock on my tongue, just a bit longer.'_ Charles' head bobbed back and forth. _'Mm, yes- -there's the precum I've been waiting for.'_ He sucked the man harder. _'So delicious.'_

Erik's hips canted, stuttering forward on their own accord as he bucked deeper into the man's mouth. _'Fuck- -Charles- -I can't- -I'm gonna-'_ "Christ," he bit out as he pulled back, sliding his cock out of Charles' mouth and wrapping his hand around it- -stroking himself as his seed shot out- -coating Charles' waiting tongue as the brunet looked up at him.

"_Hmmph_," Erik muffled out as the last drops on semen hit Charles' tongue, painting him perfectly- -marking him as his own. _Mine, all mine._ And Charles chuckled as he brought his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing his hard earned prize with satisfaction.

"Mmm," he hummed as he stood, bringing his hand up to cup Erik's face. "Now I just can't _wait_ until you reciprocate love," he whispered against the German's lips. "Please do make sure you project your thoughts loud enough though," he added before sealing their lips together for a filthy kiss.

And Erik just melted.

…

Raven walked into the kitchen, looking around and noting the abandon cup of tea on the counter, spoon still in it (_Hmm, that's odd- -Charles never leaves dishes out_) and then the cup of nearly full black coffee (_Erik's_) still on the kitchen table. The chair by it pushed back in what could've only been in a hurry. She made a face.

"I knew it!" She declared. And then frowned.

Now wait, the other night, when Erik kissed her…was that before or after he'd-

_Oh god_. Him and Charles had been playing 'chess' in the study that night…

Raven screamed in horror.

"Charles! You ass!"

END


End file.
